Towers of Midnight/Chapter 14
Summary : in ''Tel'aran'rhiod.]] Egwene takes a moment to relax in the World of Dreams in the first place she ever visited with the [[Dream ter'angreal|dream ter'angreal]] Verin Mathwin gave her. The storm above, the calm meadow below, combine to make Tel'aran'rhiod seem unnatural to her. She recalls the discovery of new food in the city after the Dragon Reborn's departure. : Bair and Amys smile at Egwene's entrance and see their former pupil as the Amyrlin Seat when Amys places the Amyrlin's stole around her shoulders. The three dance around Egwene's ultimate plan of binding all women to the White Tower by toying with the idea of sending Accepted to train with Aiel Wise Ones. Eventually, they move on to more serious matters, Rand's visit to the White Tower and his plan to open the bore. Amys promises to consult Rand about this issue, but expresses doubt about Egwene's plan to gather the leaders of the world together to resist him. : Egwene plans to gather her strongest supporters, but expresses displeasure at Nynaeve's tardiness - again. Nynaeve sneaks up on Egwene while she studies an alteration of the Rose Window constructed after the Seanchan attack. Nynaeve has been out of the loop for so long that she is shocked when Egwene reveals that the Seanchan attacked. Knowing that the first moments between them will consist of a test of wills, Egwene throws her off balance by asking for advice. Egwene then uses Nynaeve's logic against her in order to gain her obedience. A tinkling bell alerts the Amyrlin to another presence. Thinking it to be Elayne Trakand, the duo return to the Hall, only to find it empty. Elayne enters The World of Dreams a few moments later. Egwene resets her wards after troubling information leads them to believe that someone is spying on their meeting. Egwene and Nynaeve debate the merits of her returning to the White Tower over her keeping an eye on Rand. Egwene suspects that Elayne bonded Rand when an odd comment causes the queen to blush. Nynaeve studies Elayne and confronts her about her pregnancy until Egwene brings them back around to the main point of their meeting. After explaining Rand's plan, Egwene is troubled by the lukewarm reception to her plans to stop him. She concludes that Nynaeve has been influenced by Rand's ''ta'veren nature. She orders both of them to return to the Tower in order to be fully raised to Aes Sedai. Elayne's pregnancy gives her a reprieve, but Nynaeve eventually submits to the will of the Mother and eases Egwene's worry about the Testing, as she already knows the one hundred weaves. Egwene orders Elayne to craft more ter'angreal, leading to the revelation of how Sheriam stole them for the Black Ajah. Before relaying this event, an intruder trigger's Egwene's alarm. Egwene moves with the speed of thought and comes face to face with Talva, a Black Sister. Egwene shielded her and trapped her in air before another intruder makes a sound from behind. Moving as fast as thought, Egwene dodges an attack from Alviarin. The fire from Alviarin consumes Talva. Alviarin flees before Egwene can catch her. Egwene vows to catch Mesaana and complete her cleansing of the White Tower. Characters *Egwene al'Vere *Bair *Amys *Nynaeve al'Meara *Elayne Trakand *Talva *Alviarin Freidhen Referenced *Rand al'Thor *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Sorilea *Verin Mathwin *Silviana Brehon a staunch member of the Red Ajah *Gawyn Trakand *Sheriam Bayanar *Mesaana *Jon Thane *Cenn Buie *Cadsuane Melaidhrin *Aviendha Groups *Wise One *Aes Sedai *Women's Circle *Seanchan *Accepted *Red Ajah *Green Ajah *Black Ajah Places *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' Referenced *Stone of Tear *White Tower in Tar Valon *Emond's Field *Andor Events *Battle of Tar Valon *Weakening of the Pattern *Elayne, Aviendha, and Min bond Rand *[[The Gathering Storm/Chapter 25|Mesaana orders Sheriam to steal the dream ter'angreal]] Items Referenced *[[Dream ter'angreal|Dream ter'angreal]] *Oath Rod Concepts *The Land is One With The Dragon *Clear Away The Rubble Culture *''Car'a'carn'' *Rose Window *''Ta'veren'' Quotes